Most computer users communicate with other computer users using at least one messaging application, such as without limitation an e-mail client, which executes on the user's computing device. The popularity of such communication has grown and continues to increase. Consequently, a user receives many messages, which are typically stored in one or more application-generated and/or user-generated folders. One such folder which is typically the location that includes e-mail messages received by the user, is the user's e-mail inbox folder. It is difficult for a user to manage and organize the messages received by the user.